


This Above All

by nubianamy



Series: The Donutverse [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Donutverse, Future Fic, Halloween, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn takes Beth out trick-or-treating. A 100 character Donutverse drabble to celebrate 100 stories on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Above All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knittycat99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittycat99/gifts).



> Happy 100th fic on AO3 to me. Thanks to penthea for the idea for the 100 word drabble. 
> 
> The explanation for the fic is longer than the story, but [it's on tumblr](http://nubianamy.tumblr.com/post/101456044279/happy-100-stories-on-ao3-to-me).

“We won’t be out too long,” Finn called, descending the front steps. He waved at Puck. “It’s cold.”

Puck held the candy with one hand and waved with the other. “Bye.” 

Beth wrinkled her nose as Puck shut the door. “So… _why_ doesn’t Papa wear a costume on Halloween again?”

Finn smiled. “Because back then - just before you were born, the first Halloween we were together, him and me and Izzy - he realized he didn’t need to pretend to be anything. That he could be who he was.”

“He’s my Papa,” Beth said with certainty.

“The best one,” Finn agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This above all; to thine own self be true.  
> \- William Shakespeare


End file.
